


Energy Saving Mode Enabled

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuz he is a tried spider baby and Tony wont let him deny sleep any longer, Exhaustion, Gen, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Napping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Takes a Nap, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, he gets both, spiderson, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Tony had personally seen to it that Peter's lab work at least was a little lighter due to his increasing school work.Tony had thought that it would be enough to stop Peter from turning into a spider zombie but the second he walked through the doors of the tower penthouse it seemed that hadn't quite happened.The teenager's shoulders were slumped, backpack hanging precariously close to falling right off said shoulders. His eyes were so dark underneath that Tony had the urge to ask if Bucky had been giving him makeup tips from when he was still brainwashed into his Winter Soldier state.---Comfortember Day 23. Exhaustion
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Energy Saving Mode Enabled

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidentally this one was written when I was exhausted (who am I kidding all my stuff is written when I'm exhausted. It is my Constant State lol)  
> Hope you guys like it:) lemme know what you think?

  
  


Peter was exhausted, plain and simple, yet he still denied it and it drove Tony crazy. He knew the kid was stubborn, that he didn't like being a burden or seeming weak for whatever reason. Tony understood even though he hated that Peter was so similar to him in this way.

  
  


When May had called to give the billionaire a heads up to the state of their kid for the next few days that Peter would be staying with Tony (thanks to shared custody with the ferocious but kind Italian woman), the man didn't quite believe that Peter was really as bad as May said. Yeah, he was swamped with school work thanks to his finals as well as lab work after making his internship an official paid one, but Tony had personally seen to it that Peter's lab work at least was a little lighter due to his increasing school work.

  
  


Tony had thought that it would be enough to stop Peter from turning into a spider zombie but the second he walked through the doors of the tower penthouse it seemed that hadn't quite happened.

  
  


The teenager's shoulders were slumped, backpack hanging precariously close to falling right off said shoulders. His eyes were so dark underneath that Tony had the urge to ask if Bucky had been giving him makeup tips from when he was still brainwashed into his Winter Soldier state.

  
  


Tony continued his silent visual sweep over Peter. His entire body was sagging in exhaustion, his eyes dulled and his expression weary. 

  
  


_ Dammit, he isn't supposed to be like me! _

  
  


"Hey, Kid." Tony greeted softly, his voice quiet as he watched for signs of Peter's senses giving him trouble or if he had a headache.

  
  


_ There it is, _ Tony thought as he watched Peter wince slightly at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, Pete. Is sign okay instead?" Tony silently asked him, hands moving as he mouthed the words while signing them.

  
  


"Yes," Peter signed back to him. "Sorry, senses are bad after school today. Too stressed. Can I skip the lab?" His hands shook the slightest amount and Peter hoped that Tony hadn't noticed it.

  
  


"Of course. Do you need anything or want me to get you anything? You're not looking too well, kid, and May said you've been pretty tired." Tony asked him, somehow making his signs and body language more gentle in a way that Peter had never understood quite how to do.

  
  


"Can you sit with me?" Peter signed before his eyes widened and he hastily gestured his hands again. "You don't have to! Only if you aren't busy and don't mind or whatever." He finished sheepishly, embarrassed that he had so plainly asked for his da- his mentor's company like some little kid. He was fine. He didn't need company just because he didn't feel well.

  
  


Tony watched as the emotions rapidly played in Peter's eyes, taking note of the tremors flaring in his hands too. He hated that the kid thought he had to deal with everything alone.

  
  


"Of course, Roo. I always have time for you, you know that." Tony smiled softly and finished signing. He moved his hand to gently set it on Peter's shoulder. When there wasn't a flinch or any sudden tension he took it as an okay that he could pull the kid into a careful hug.

  
  


Peter relaxed into it, taking comfort in the way just hugging May or Tony could calm him and his senses.

  
  


Pulling away but leaving an arm over his shoulders, Tony took Peter's backpack from him and led him down towards their rooms. He dropped Peter's backpack just in the kid's doorway and gestured again. "Get changed to something comfy and we can go rest in the cuddle room, how's that sound?"

  
  


With a slightly pain tensed smile, Peter nodded to him and moved off into his room, Tony doing the same and striding off into his and Pepper's room just across and up the hall from Peter's.

  
  


They both dug out their comfiest clothes, Tony grabbing one of his sweatshirts as he walked out of his closet. Stepping through the door, he found Peter leaning slightly against the wall of his own room. 

  
  


Silently, he passed the worn sweatshirt to Peter, not even trying to hide his smile when the kid immediately yanked it over his head and pulled the sleeves over his hands to make sweater paws. It was always adorable for Tony to watch and discover the little things that Peter clung to as comforts, sweater paws and stealing hoodies and sweatshirts from his loved ones especially.

  
  


Tony nudged Peter with his shoulder, earning him a nudge and smile back. "C'mon, bud, I think we could both use some rest." He hooked one of his fingers into the pocket of Peter's (technically his) hoody and guided him off towards the comfort room.

  
  


Once there, they grabbed their favourite blanket. A big, fluffy blue one with adjustable weights in the corner. Perfect for days like these when Peter's senses were buggy because of his exhaustion.

  
  


Tony grabbed a pillow for himself as well as one for Peter even though he knew that Peter would more than likely just end up using his shoulder and chest as a pillow instead.

  
  


He lay down, lifting the blanket for Peter who immediately curled up next to him with only the top of his head and eyes visible because of the hoodie and blanket.

  
  


The teens tired eyes were already starting to droop and Tony counted it as a win. He had been expecting more of a fuss from Peter but the kid must have been really exhausted and past his limit to just follow along so easily.

  
  


Peter started nodding off and soon the smallest little sniff like snores sounded through the room. Between the warmth from Peter curled into his side and the soft pillows, blanket, and mattresses beneath him, Tony soon found himself drifting off too.

  
  


Just before he let himself succumb to the call of sleep, Tony smiled to himself.

  
  


He was right. Peter never did use his pillow. Instead his head lay on Tony's shoulder all through their nap, soft curls tickling Tony's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
